Various types of headstone accessories are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a decorative headstone accessory apparatus including an adjustable length slotted arm, an L-shaped first bracket attached to a left end of the slotted arm, and a second bracket attached to a right end of the slotted arm. What has been further needed is for a left side of each of a pair of linear arm supports to be attached to the second bracket, with a vase holder suspended within an opening in each of the pair of arm supports. Lastly, what has been needed is a hinged double picture frame attached to a right side of each of the pair of arm supports, with a pivotable extension attached to the double picture frame. Each of the first bracket and the second bracket is configured to removably secure to a left surface of a headstone such that the pair of arm supports is disposed in front of a front surface of the headstone. A flag is configured to be removably disposed within the middle section of the double picture frame. The extension has a candle guardrail that is configured to encircle a candle removably disposed atop the extension proximal the front edge. The decorative headstone accessory apparatus thus provides a unique solution to keeping a grave orderly and clean, while ensuring that pictures, flowers, and other memorabilia remain in place for an extended period of time. Since the apparatus will be continuously exposed to the outside elements, it is envisioned that the apparatus will be built from a rustproof and weatherproof material and that the double picture frame will be properly sealed and waterproofed.